


Way out of it.

by pieceoffontcestshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Getting high, High as fuck, M/M, Smoking, Soft Vore, Vore, people using drugs, skelevore, undertale vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceoffontcestshit/pseuds/pieceoffontcestshit
Summary: Two clumsy friends decided to have a sleepover and get high. SOFT VORE WARNING.Ut!Sans and Us!Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr, hooray. :' )

Sans and this other version of Papyrus have been hanging out a lot lately They’ve grown to like each other a lot, and just talk to each other about life, and sit around all day doing nothing, and taking naps. Even though this Papyrus smokes a lot, Sans could mind less, since it smelled like vanilla for the most part. And he is someone he could relate to. Someone just as lazy, and unbothered to do anything. They would talk about how hard they worked, and how they loved their brothers, and what they had in common. It was a simple, strong, friend relationship, that grew bigger the more they communicated.

After a month of seeing each other, they both decided it would be interesting if they had a sleep over, by themselves. Both Sans’ actual brother, and the Sans of the other Papyrus, went on a field trip to Hot land, to visit and sleep over at Alphys.

Now that they were both alone, they began doing small activities. They started playing board games, and brought out snacks. It was going great so far, and it was the most fun Sans has had in a while. They watched some TV together on the couch, while the orange hooded skeleton smoked another vanilla smelling blunt. 

“Hey, Sans?” he asked, “Have you ever tried smoking?” Sans was still watching the TV when he replied, “Nope, I’ve never done it in my life.” Papyrus puffed up some smoke. “You wanna give it a try?” Sans shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” Papyrus handed him one, and gave him a lighter. “Start puffing.” 

After a while, the room was completely filled with the sweet aromas. Both of them were completely out of it. “Y'know….” Sans paused for a every long time before speaking again. Then he sneezed. “Sorry.” Papyrus said. “Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Y'know… This isn’t as bad as I thought it would.” Sans finally said. He took another puff. “Yeah. It isn’t bad at all. That’s why I do it all the time.” Papyrus had the glass water pipe out, and was currently using it. Sans sneezed again. “Dude, why do you keep sneezing?” Papyrus let out a wheezy laugh. “I don’t know…. and frankly… I could care less.” Sans kept talking in a very slow manner.

Papyrus wheezed again. “Did… Did I ever tell you?” Papyrus laughed. “That you looked pretty tasty?” Sans, feeling dazed, looked up at the ceiling. “No… Is that? Is that suppose to be a joke? Cause… I don’t… I don’t get it…” Sans closed his eyes for a bit. “Nah. It isn’t a joke dude. You really do.” Papyrus used the Bong some more. “Huh… Cool…” Sans sneezed again. “Ugh… No more sneezing! Goddammit.” Sans wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Suddenly, it hit him. “Wha– what’d you say ‘bout the… The thing? How’s it not a joke? Y'know man… You either got a really funky sense of humor, or you’re just some weirdo that’s into that stuff, y'know.” Sans stared at a wall. He wasn’t sure about anything at this point. 

Papyrus hummed to himself. “Well, that’s precisely the thing. The thing I was trying to say.” Papyrus knocked over Sans on the couch and loomed over him. “Come on, buddy. How bad could it be? I’d just love to swallow you up right now.” Papyrus got uncomfortably close to his face, and licked his cheek. “Oh god. Umm… Papyrus? You’re not acting so good. I think you had a little too much to–.” Papyrus softly shushed him. “Just go to sleep. I promise you’ll be safe when you wake up. It’ll be warm where I’m taking you. I promise… Now, go ahead and close your eyes, buddy.” Sans had no other choice but to do what he was told. 

Papyrus watched as Sans dozed off to sleep. "Great job. I knew you could do it. I promise I’ll keep you safe.“ He kept whispering comforting words to him, until he was sure that he had fallen asleep. Papyrus opened up his mouth as wide as he could, and began to swallow Sans up. Once the most difficult part was over, which was his head, he began swallowing up his shoulders, making sure not to hurt Sans in the process. 

He finally got his torso out of the way, and all that was left were his legs. He felt Sans slip farther into him, slowly down his throat, and into his bright orange stomach. He slowly gulped up his legs. Once he had his feet hanging out, he slipped his pink slippers off, and gulped him down. The feeling he got when the last bit of his meal slid down his throat, was amazing. He was finally finished.

Papyrus lay down on his side, trying not to disturb his friend. His belly felt warm and full. It gurgled happily, appreciating it's emptiness being taken up. Papyrus began to doze off, but before he went to sleep, he walked to his bed, so he would have more room for his tummy. He laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

It was morning, and Sans had been sleeping inside of his partner all night without even noticing. He finally woke up, and felt warm and slimy. He wondered what could have made him sleep so well. He looked at his surroundings and immediately began to question where he was. He was completely shocked, terrified, and mostly confused. “Oh my god!” Sans said loudly. Sans already began to have tears in his eyes. He was going to cry. “Did this… Did this really happen? I– I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die. I don’t want to die. Please, please don’t kill me. I don’t want to be here.” Panicking, he kicked and punched.

“Woah! Sans, you finally woke up. Calm down. You’re not going to die. You’re gonna be fine.” Sans recognized the voice immediately and tears began to swell up. “You! You did this? Why did you do it? I trusted you!” Frustrated, he kicked harder than before. “Shh… breathe. You know you slept in there all night and didn’t die. Just listen to me for a second.” Sans sniffed. He still didn’t feel completely okay. "I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what I was doing last night, okay? We went to far with the smoking. Or, at least I did. But I promised you that I wouldn’t hurt you. Please don’t be mad at me.“

Sans let his tears fall down his cheek. He didn’t hold a grudge against him. He wouldn’t. He knew his friend had told the truth. He took a deep breath. "A-alright. I forgive you. You’re right, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I hurt you. I understand this is your thing.” Sans started to hiccup. Papyrus rubbed his tummy, trying to sooth the pain of being violently kick from the inside. “It’s alright Sans. Hey, come on, you don’t have to cry. I’m fine. If you want, I can let you out.”

Sans thought about it. Then he thought about it some more. He wanted to say yes, for the sake of his reputation, but once he realized he wasn’t getting hurt, it was actually pleasant. The constant warmth, and protection. It was delightful. “N– Yeah.” Papyrus smiled. “What did you say?” “Yes.” “I can’t hear you, speak up.” “Yes! I said yes.” Sans was smiling like an idiot. “Alright then, whatever you say.” Both of them fell asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-did the ending about two times, cause it was stupid. Let me know if you want to see more. : )


End file.
